


Art of the Valentine

by fourthage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yamanakas' favorite technique can be used outside of combat too.  Written for Naruto100's mother challenge (and not canon compliant).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of the Valentine

Unlike other ninjutsu, the Art of the Valentine is matrilineal. Ino was four the first time she saw her mother use it. She walked into the front room to find her father moaning in pain and her mother collapsed on the floor. She drew the appropriate conclusion and screamed.

Her father left them soon after. The neighbors said it was her mother's fault, but Ino knew she was only protecting herself.

Or so she thought.

"We had our first sex-ed class today." Ino announced as she walked in the door. "So, why is it really called Art of the Valentine?"


End file.
